


Bloodsport

by delediers



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Pre-Canon, but john b and sarah are dating because, it's a plot device i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delediers/pseuds/delediers
Summary: Friends go skinny dipping sometimes, right?
Relationships: JJ & Kiara (Outer Banks), JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 173





	Bloodsport

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the song of the same name by Raleigh Ritchie.

It’s no state secret that JJ has a crush on Kiara. John B really wasn’t joking when he said they all sort of have a thing for her but for JJ it’s different. He’s liked her for years, since way before she was a pogue. He’s liked her ever since he and John B were little and used to go the The Wreck to eat and she’d be there, behind the counter stirring a pot or serving costumers or yelling orders at the employees. She’s always been formidable, JJ thought.

  
And when she joined their friend group he just couldn’t believe it. A hot rich girl hanging out with three losers. No correction, _the_ hot rich girl. But then there was the rule. She insisted on the rule because she wanted them to all be friends. She didn’t belong with the kooks and she wanted to belong with them. And in order to do that, they had to remain just friends. If she ever dated one of them things would get weird. And they all understood that and they liked her so they went along. JJ understood better than anyone how important it is to belong somewhere, to feel like you’re part of something that matters. He felt that way too. 

  
He swore to himself he only flirted with her as a joke and never meant for anything to actually happen. He definitely wasn't expecting her to flirt back at any point.

____________________

  
They were at the dock hanging out and it was late so Pope had to go home or risk getting yelled at by his dad. John B had bailed on them to be with Sarah and JJ and Kiara where on their own. They were about to call it a night and JJ was changing into dry clothes when Kie came to ask him if he wanted to grab a bite at The Wreck. Key word changing because he was kinda naked the moment she decided to turn and look at him. She made an incomprehensible sound and averted her eyes quicker than the speed of sound.

  
“Jesus JJ, a little warning next time you’re gonna be flashing me yeah?” she said, half joking and half mortified. 

  
“Sorry??” he exclaimed in between laughs. “Tit for tat if you want.”

  
The words left his mouth before he even realised their meaning. It was only meant to be a joke anyway and Kiara usually rolled her eyes and glared at him before calling him an idiot. 

  
“You can turn around now, i'm decent.”

  
“JJ, you have never been decent in all the time I have known you. And is that what you say to the boys when they happen to catch a glimpse of your butt? Is there something I should know about?” she teased him.

  
“Ha ha, very funny. I promise Kie, you’d be the first person I told.” 

  
She gave him an unreadable look and whispered something he couldn’t hear and then before he realised what was happening she was taking off her bikini top and throwing it carelessly on the ground. 

  
The lack of response due to his brain short circuiting for a moment elicited a raised eyebrow from her, while she kept looking at him right in the eyes. 

  
“What? You said tit for tat right? Well, in this case it’s more literal than most.” She said with the sweetest of smiles on her face. Was she taunting him? What the hell?

  
He blinked rapidly and willed himself to look away, to the ground and glued his eyes there like it was the most interesting patch of grass he had ever seen. 

  
“Damn it Kie I was just joking.” He half whispered, trying to keep a smile on his face and play it cool. 

  
“Well I’m clearly not. I’m going for a dive.” She announced like it was the most normal thing in the world and she wasn’t half naked. He heard the water splash seconds later and cursed himself and his stupid jokes. He headed towards the edge of the dock and decided to just change the subject and move on and act like none of that had happened.

  
“Alright you should get out now if we’re gonna get something to eat-”

  
He didn’t finish that sentence thought because she yelled “catch” and threw something towards him, which was – holy shit was that her bikini bottom? 

  
“Uh.. Kie? What are you doing?”

  
“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m skinny dipping dumbass.” 

  
He contemplated the situation for a few moments. This is fine, he thought to himself. Totally fine and normal and something friends do. And then she called out “Am I gonna be skinny dipping alone?”, not particularly at him but more like towards the void and she wasn’t even looking at him and thank god for that and the late hour because his face was going all shades of crimson at that moment. 

  
“I really thought you were the fun one in the group JJ. I’m disappointed.” She laughed playfully and shook her head, challenging him. And alright, JJ had never backed out of a challenge in his life. So what if it was a little awkward? They were friends, he repeated to himself as he decided 'fuck it, you’re on Carrera'. 

  
“Alright I’m coming in. But don’t look.”

  
“I think I saw everything there was to see like two minutes ago, JJ.”

  
Against his better judgement, JJ hesitantly took off his shorts and took a dive, after making sure she was facing the other way. There were still some lines they hadn’t crossed and it would be preferable if that didn’t change. Wouldn’t it?

  
When he came up, she was staring at him with a satisfied look on her face, and he knew in that moment she was 100% aware of the fact that she had him wrapped around her finger. In all honesty, he didn’t even mind. If he was gonna be pussy whipped for someone then fuck it, Kiara was the one girl who was worth it. And with blurred lines and reasons in his head, he swam towards her, swatted water in her face and playfought her until they were both breathless and giggling. 

  
“We should go, it’s late.” He said lazily after a while.

  
“Since when do you mind?”

  
“Since the moment I decided I was hungry?”

  
She looked at him for a long moment as he started swimming to the dock. 

  
“JJ, wait!” 

  
He turned to look at her with puzzled eyes. He was standing so close to the dock, if he moved just a little his back would touch the wood. 

  
“Not yet. I don’t wanna go yet.” 

  
She dove under the water in a swift movement and he was left staring at the spot where she had just been. He thought for a second she might stay under forever but then she emerged and she was standing right in front of him, barely two inches separating them. She blinked the water out of her eyes and looked at him in a way that made him feel more vulnerable than he ever had. He felt light-headed under the weight of it. 

  
And then she reached out a hand and pushed back the messy wet locks of hair from his forehead. His face felt flaming hot under her cool hand and he felt a shiver running down his spine. He had to close his eyes. It was too much. This entire thing was way too close to the boundaries between two friends. But then her hand moved to cup his cheek and he felt her breathe against him. He only opened his eyes when he felt the faintest of touches on his lips. She was kissing him. It was barely there, it was nothing compared to the way he’s been kissed before but the person standing in front of him made all the difference.

  
Every second she didn’t pull away he felt like he was floating on the water, he felt light and warm inside. Neither of them dared break the moment. For JJ, that kiss felt like it lasted for hours. In reality it was probably closer to 10 seconds. But he didn’t really have time to process that thought because she was pulling away and this time the way she kissed him was entirely different. She pushed him against the wood and grabbed his face with both her hands and then she was really kissing him. 

  
“JJ...” her voice sounded so soft and maybe it was wishful thinking on JJ's part but also a little desperate so he kissed her back with everything he had, tongue inside her mouth, teeth biting her bottom lip, hands roaming on her back. He kissed her neck and maybe left a hickey or two until they had to stop to breathe. 

"We should get out of the water." His voice sounded ragged, like he'd been yelling for hours. She pulled away, winked at him and climbed out. Which is when he realised she was naked. And so was he. And maybe a little hard. 

"Maybe I should..." He coughed. "... uhm, stay in here for a while." 

"Yes. You do that. No need to scare my parents with that thing." She laughed. 

He realised she had put on her swimsuit and shoes and was gathering her backpack.

"I'll wait in the car. Don't take too long and don't do anything naughty." Then she turned to look at him. "To be continued." 

He heard her foot steps on the wooden planks as she walked away and smiled to himself. Holy shit. Maybe the door was open after all.


End file.
